The present invention relates to an automatic incinerator of the human body""s excrement; and, more particularly, to an automatic incinerator having an improved function, which is applicable to a toilet and is installed within a toilet stool, and in which the excrement of the human body falls into an incinerating oven of the incinerator then collected thereinto, simultaneously, is automatically burned up by using an incineration processing device based on a simple construction, sanitarily, in a rapid time without specific septic facilities, to thereby prevent an environmental pollution and curtail several incidental expenses.
In processing the human body""s excrement, in general the excrement discharged from a toilet is put into a septic tank and has the procedures of a decay for a constant time, a precipitation and a filtration within the septic tank. Then its filtered water is sewage-treated as it is, after that, its solid is removed by an adsorption device etc. within the septic tank.
However, such septic processing system can not achieve a perfect decomposition and filtration for the excrement, in other words, it causes several kinds of germs contained in the filtered water, further brings about not only the river contamination but also the polluted water as a source for people""s drinking water, by a discharge of the filtered water containing the germs, which seriously influences upon people""s health.
Furthermore, solid leftovers remained for the precipitation and filtering procedures in the septic tank should be separately withdrawn as above-mentioned, thus its removal working is very inconvenient together with an occurrence of excessive offensive odor. Also it accompanies a difficulty in selecting a storage position of the excrement and undesirable problems in respect of a city environment.
Furthermore, sealing water of a constant quantity used for restraining an ill-smelling diffusion is always maintained within a toilet stool, which may cause a sanitary problem as the bong water is spattered to stain the skin of a user in using the toilet stool. Detergent is needed specifically since an effective prevention from the ill-smelling does not function well, or lavatory tissue dropped within the toilet stool dumps sometimes, which makes a sewage stopped up, etc.
Excessive facilities expenses in equipping the sanitation facilities is also burdened together with excessive waste of water.
Therefore, xe2x80x9cAutomatic Incinerating Device for Toiletxe2x80x9d was proposed by the present applicant in Korean Patent Registration No. 63386.
In constructive characteristic of this invention, a circular shape belt having a formation of a toothed wheel is installed on a rotary gear connected to a driving motor, and on its upper face, numerous incinerating ovens combined with a center part of a prop which is bendable, are set. An inner face of the incinerating oven is covered with an insulation layer and is additionally covered on an internal girth thereof with a stone plate layer having an insulation heater installed thereinside, and on one side of an upper face thereof, a contact sensor adheres, and a contact sensor is also installed on one side of a lower face of a cover which is positioned on an upper part of the incinerating oven. In its interior face, further, a stone plate layer having another insulation layer and electric heater set therein is installed. For a combination with this stone plate layer, this is connected to a cylinder which is insertion-processed in both movable shafts provided on one side face thereof so as to be moved upward and downward and is fixed. In an interval space between an interior face of such cover and the insulation layer, a specific volume sensor is set, and on its lower face, a suction tub is installed in one body with the cover in a lower face of the stone plate layer, and herewith, a flexible tube is inserted thereinto, to be thereby connected to an inlet pipe of a water tub set in a lower face thereof In a lower face of this water tub a discharge pipe having a specific opening/closing valve is connected to a drain, and in a lower right side of the circular shape belt, a combustion product receiving plate is set, and in its front part a sponge layer inserted into the rotary motor is connected with a piston of a cylinder and a rotary motor. In a front face part of the circular shape belt, a bendable transparent pasteboard is inserted by an up/down movable motor into a bendable frame having a guiding concave flute formed in an inner side thereof so as to cover the incinerating oven of an upper face. Such construction has advantages, meantime, a reduction and collection of remnants through a separate incineration and a complete incineration of excretion as discharge matter is imperfect. Therefore, xe2x80x9cAutomatic Incinerating Device for Toiletxe2x80x9d is improved, applied for and published in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 96-3623 in Apr. 27, 1996 by the present applicant.
However, the construction in such respective prior technical spirit has a relatively long length by installing the belt on a track operating like a conveyor belt, and by fixing the plurality of incinerating ovens to an upper part of the belt then setting it in an inner lower part of a toilet stool, and also has a relatively overall wide installment area by installing a power generating unit provided as a driving unit on a side face thereof, together with a requirement for a big engineering work in a neighboring structure of the toilet, and further needs a specific cleaning work of the incinerating oven after a use. That is, it makes the device complicated and required for an additional process, and earnestly needs to develop an incinerating device based on an improved function and to be able to compensate for some shortage since there is no any consideration for an instrumental device to promote combustion according to an incineration.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide an automatic incinerator of the human body""s excrement applicable to a toilet, in which excrement of the human body can be processed sanitarily, rapidly, with the minimization of an installable area, an instrumental simplification, an effective catching of gas generated, simultaneously without a specific cleaning work, and also with promoting a combustion in performing an incineration.
In accordance with the present invention for achieving the above object, the automatic incinerator comprises a plural number of incinerating ovens having calorific units, the incinerating ovens being installed in a rotating unit, with a maintenance of a mutually symmetric horizontal position; a power generating part set in a center of the rotating unit and intermittently rotated in response to an applying signal from the outside; a cover ascending and descending by an elevating unit in an upper part of the incinerating ovens so as to open or closely seal up the incinerating oven; a rotary member provided as an impeller, connected to the power generating part of the outside and installed piercing throuah a center part of the cover, so as to be rotated in a lower part of the cover; a suction/exhaust part provded by a pipe-connection between an injection nozzle and a discharge tube, and a dust collecting part extended to one end of a flexible tube of the discharge tube, for collecting several kinds of gas generated in the incinerating oven.